Episode 8934 (1st July 2016)
Plot Clearly in pain, Tracy confides in Beth that she’s got an appointment with the specialist but that Ken’s none the wiser. Beth insists she’ll accompany her. It's the day of Izzy's sentencing but Gary worries that she's not facing the reality of her situation. Sophie’s put out when Luke lets slip that Kate and Caz have been invited to Liam’s birthday party. When a stressed Maria calls in the salon and announces that her cooker has broken down, Caz comes to the rescue and insists they’ll host Liam’s party. Maria’s grateful while Audrey’s impressed at Caz’s generosity. Amy is stressed over a violin recital she has at school and Liz turns down the chance of a lunch with Erica to attend it. Sophie tells Luke that she thinks there's nothing wrong with Caz but he refuses to get involved. As Amy sets off for her recital, Tracy approaches and is upset to realise she knew nothing about it. Amy makes it clear she’s not welcome. Izzy shows Anna and Gary the childcare rota she’s drawn up for them should she be sent to prison. Cancelling her appointment with the specialist, Tracy sets off for the recital. Izzy drops Jake off with Anna and breaks down in tears aware she may not see him again for a long time. When Tracy arrives late at the back of the hall, Amy loses concentration and rushes from the stage humiliated. Ken berates Tracy for failing to respect Amy’s wishes. When Tracy makes bitchy comments about Amy’s lack of talent, she’s mortified to realise Amy’s overheard. Phelan invites Alastair Burton over to the builder’s yard and thanks him for torching Jason’s van and tells him his plans to empty the bank account and steal the business. Gary does his best to comfort a distraught Izzy. His party in full swing, Liam runs past Caz who swiftly moves her leg out of the way. Luke realises she’s not in any pain at all. Eileen calls at the yard and reveals that Jason has given her control of the business finances. Phelan does his best to mask his fury. Tracy returns home in tears and discomfort. She takes Eccles for a walk. Izzy breaks down again and Gary tries to boost her confidence. Overcome with emotion, she kisses him and he kisses her back. Tracy collapses in agony in the ginnel. Cast Regular cast *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alastair Burton - Nicholas Asbury Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Audrey's *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Jason's Construction - Yard and office *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield High - Hall and corridor Notes *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine for this episode due to shortened billings for the Euro 2016 schedules. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,970,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2016 episodes